Mégère à mi temps
by E. Sideen
Summary: Difficile de supporter une classe bizarre. Mais qui est la plus folle? Elle ou elles?
1. Entre ennui et petits plaisirs

**Sous-titre (provisoire): **_E-girl life_  
**Résumé: **Difficile de supporter une classe bizarrre. Mais qui est la plus folle? Elle ou elles?  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Negima appartiennent à Ken Akamatsu. L'histoire m'appartient, donc pas touche sans autorisation.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ce chapitre (d'exposition) est fait pour donner un sentiment d'ennui mais j'ai quelques idées dans un tiroir.

**oOooOooOo**

Chapitre premier:  
Entre ennui et petits plaisirs

La minuterie émit plusieurs séries de bips puis s'arrêta. Elle se leva de sa chaise pour enlever la casserole de lait du réchaud et la posa sur la table, à côté d'une boîte de cacao en poudre. Elle s'attabla alors et avala le contenu de son bol, plus qu'elle ne le bu, pour se précipiter de nouveau devant l'un de ses écrans. Elle pianota rapidement sur quelques touches et enregistra le fichier sur lequel elle travaillait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle ferma alors les fenêtres ouvertes à l'écran puis quitta sa place. Quelques instants plus tard, l'eau coula sous la douche.

Chisame en ressortit habillée de son uniforme, une paire de lunettes à la main. Elle déposa celles-ci sans aucune délicatesse sur le bureau et se plongea aussitôt dans les méandres de son disque dur, soigneusement organisé. Elle déplaça deux ou trois fichiers, en supprima d'autres et éteignit son ordinateur. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à un réveil et estima qu'il était temps de se préparer à partir. Elle ajusta le noeud du ruban qui retenait ses longs cheveux châtains-roux. Voilà, sa queue de cheval basse était aussi parfaite que d'habitude. Puis, elle prit ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Son reflet dans le miroir devint affreux. Chisame ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Elle soupira. Elle en avait absolument besoin pour affronter le monde au-dehors. Ces horribles culs de bouteilles corrigeaient sa vue, trop mauvaise pour qu'elle puisse s'en passer en cours.

La jeune fille s'éloigna du miroir. Elle attrapa son sac contre la porte, enfila sa veste, ses chaussures et ferma sa porte à clé. Tranquillement, un livre devant les yeux, elle quitta le foyer pour filles et marcha jusqu'au métro. D'autres collégiennes la devançaient en courant, probablement en retard pour l'entretien des salles de classe ou un achat pressé. Entourée de cette agitation, Chisame ne leva pas un seul instant les yeux de son bouquin. Elle avançait droit devant elle, évitant les obstacles, montrant ainsi une grande maîtrise de son sixième sens ou une vieille habitude parfaitement rodée. Elle s'immobilisa devant le quai du métro du complexe Mahora qui, devant elle, ouvrit ses portes. Lorsque le métro entra dans la station du collège Mahora, Chisame rangea son livre dans son sac-à-dos et attendit. Les portes s'ouvrirent et la foule se déversa sur le quai. On courait déjà dans la rue qui menait à son école, réservée aux filles. Quand il n'y eut plus enfin personne dans la rame, Chisame posa le pied sur le quai, avant que le métro ne referme ses portes et ne reparte à vitesse grand V.

La collégienne pénétrait dans le bâtiment principal lorsque retentit l'annonce quotidienne du surveillant général. Il rappelait la punition des retardataires. Chisame daigna enfin presser le pas. Elle avait prévu d'installer son ordinateur portable dans le casier de son pupitre avec quelques logiciels, à tester durant les intercours. Elle s'exécuta avec grande précipitation, car les haut-parleurs égrenaient déjà les premières notes de la sonnerie et l'on attendait le premier cours de la journée. Chisame releva la tête de son pupitre et posa ses coudes sur la table, les bras croisés dans une attitude posée. Leur professeur ne tarda pas à se montrer et les élèves le saluèrent comme il se devait. Il corrigea les exercices du jour, en donna d'autres et Chisame s'absorba dans son travail.

On sonna l'intercours et Chisame soupira de contentement.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir attaquer ses tests de logiciels! » se dit-elle joyeusement. Elle sortit aussitôt son mini-pc S-HT de sous son pupitre. Elle avait bien dix bonnes minutes avant que le prochain cours ne débute, son dispenseur fourré à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Tapant son mot de passe, elle songea avec délice aux nouvelles fonctions que ces logiciels lui promettaient. Elle s'extasia devant de nouveaux cadres pour photos, dans le style purikura ((photo autocollante)), et la police d'écriture Harry Potter. Elle dut interrompre à regrets ses découvertes. Le silence s'était fait et toutes les filles s'étaient levées. Chisame s'empressa de saluer aussi et rangea en catimini son mini-pc quand elle se rassit. Ce cours-ci, pas question d'être inattentive un seul instant.

Le cours en question était celui de japonais. De par sa difficulté, il exigeait une grande assiduité mais cette attitude si studieuse dans la classe ne se devait qu'à une chose: M. Nita était d'une sévérité à toute épreuve, un véritable démon. Certains cours avaient le mérite d'être attrayants pour leurs contenus et leurs professeurs au grand humour, mais pas celui-là. La difficulté de l'enseignement imposée et la sévérité de l'enseignant faisait que toute la classe détestait plus ou moins les heures de japonais. Aucune ne pipa mot de toute l'heure. Et Chisame s'ennuya ferme. Elle souhaita même un instant que l'une des filles perturbent le cours. Ce qu'elles ne firent pas, bien entendu. Elles n'étaient pas si stupides que ça. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à l'incident qui suivit.

Nita envoya Makie Sasaki au tableau pour une révision de conjugaison. Après quelques verbes, il la stoppa net.

« Mlle Sasaki, connaissez-vous réellement vos verbes? Ceux que vous venez de réciter sont truffés de fautes!

- Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes en deuxième année? Au CO-LLE-GE! J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire aux sixième années de l'école primaire! C'est médiocre! jeta-t-il, méprisant.  
- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Makie, un air gêné sur le visage.  
- Retournez à votre place! ordonna Nita. »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit: cette classe est vraiment stupide! » pensa Chisame.

Chisame n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La classe possédait quelques spécimens classés bons derniers aux résultats d'examen sur les 737 élèves que comptait le collège Mahora. Cinq exactement. Heureusement, Chisame n'en faisait pas partie. C'était toujours une honte de moins. Ce n'était pas vraiment normal d'avoir un niveau pareil au collège! Trop occupée à critiquer sa classe, elle ne s'aperçut même pas que l'évènement l'avait sortie, pendant quelques minutes, de l'ennui. Quant au reste de la classe, personne n'avait lâché un seul commentaire mais toutes avaient un regard compatissant vers la pauvre victime du jour sauf peut-être Evangéline, Chachamaru et Yue, sa voisine, impassibles.

Parlons-en de ces trois là! Yue Ayase était le genre de filles partisane du moindre effort en cours et, à ce titre, était aussi bien classée que Makie. Yue avait pourtant d'excellentes connaissances dans de nombreux domaines et était membre de plusieurs clubs à la bibliothèque. « C'est une attitude vraiment idiote! Elle s'ennuie en classe et perd du temps en colles. Je ne la comprendrai franchement jamais! » pensa Chisame, frustrée une fois de plus par l'incompréhension. Quant à Evangéline Mc Douwell, elle avait plus l'air d'une poupée que d'une collégienne. Blonde, aux yeux bleus, elle était pourtant d'un caractère froid et distant. Elle semblait aussi vouer une haine profonde aux cours et Chisame ne lui connaissait aucune amie sinon Chachamaru. Chachamaru Karakuri ét...

« Faites cette série de cent verbes! Cela vous mettra peut-être du plomb dans la cervelle! » dit Nita, en colère. Chisame sursauta.

Toutes courbèrent la tête vers leurs tables et l'on entendit ensuite que le bruit de la pointe des stylos sur le papier. La fin du cours se passa sans autre incident notable et Chisame replongea avec désespoir dans l'ennui et la conjugaison. La matinée se passa ainsi au gré de la sonnerie entre ennui, exercices et intercours passionnants. Puis vint la pause-déjeuner. Tout le monde se précipita hors de la classe dans un brouhaha général. Chisame alla faire la queue, ticket-repas à la main. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle allait s'installer sur la pelouse de l'école. Elle choisit un coin bien exposé au soleil et posa sac et repas avant de s'asseoir.

Chisame se jeta sur la nourriture. Se creuser les méninges, ça lui creusait plutôt l'estomac. Elle mangea ainsi, le soleil lui chauffant la nuque. Le coeur léger, elle s'attarda à regarder autour d'elle. Elle respirait, heureuse, le ventre plein. Le soleil brillait et elle échappait pour un moment à des cours d'un ennui mortel. Il ne manquait que l'absence de ses lunettes. Mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander, c'était déjà une belle journée. Que de fois il y avait eu, où ses journées étaient fades et sans intérêt! Et le temps, magnifique, annonçait la sortie des vêtements légers du placard. Chisame en frémit de joie à cette idée. De beaux clichés en perspective!

Chisame rêvassa, le soleil la rendant somnolente. Et elle sursauta quand l'horloge de la tour sonna la première heure de l'après-midi. Chisame se rendit compte qu'elle était restée assise une bonne demi-heure dans le vague, et chercha la seconde d'après une occupation plus décente. Elle pensa immédiatement à l'un de ses passe-temps favoris: l'informatique. Un frémissement d'excitation la parcourut. Elle n'avait pas terminé de tester les fameux logiciels!! Elle sortit aussitôt son mini-pc de son sac et l'alluma. La petite mélodie qui accompagna l'ouverture de sa session l'enchanta. Elle se dirigea directement dans les menus, vers son lecteur multimedia et lança une série de musiques d'ambiance, pêchées sur le net. Celles qu'elle préférait, c'étaient celles des animes. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts: des délirantes, mélancoliques, tristes, bizarroïdes... Elles accompagnaient ses investigations sur le net. Afin de profiter au maximum de la musique et surtout ne pas attirer l'attention, elle mit une paire d'écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Enfin, elle s'allongea à plat ventre dans l'herbe.

Deux heures passèrent avant que l'adolescente ne se détourna de son pc. Elle avait fait le tour de toutes les nouvelles fonctions. Outre de nouveaux cadres originaux et une nouvelle police d'écriture, certains logiciels étaient équipés de viseurs qui catapultaient des tâches de peinture façon paintball et de nouveaux semi-décors de fond très réalistes. D'autres possédaient les fonctions reflets naturels et colorations réalistes pour les cheveux (très à la mode). Chisame s'empressa de les essayer sur des images et fut très satisfaite du résultat. Elle constata aussi l'amélioration de fonctions déjà présentes: la lumière tamisée avait maintenant la possibilité d'une dégradation de couleur. Bref, plein de petits bonus qui enchantèrent la jeune fille.

Quant elle s'aperçut de l'heure avancée sur l'horloge de la tour, elle pensa au travail qui l'attendait encore. Chisame se releva prestement et rassembla ses affaires. Moitié marchant moitié courant, elle rentra au foyer. La porte de sa chambre claqua et elle jeta ses chaussures. Pas question d'être dérangée. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser pénétrer l'air vif de la fin de l'hiver. Et Chisame s'attaqua à ses devoirs. Elle y resta encore deux bonnes heures et s'étira à la fin avec soulagement. Une chose de faite. À elle les photos! Les lunettes firent un vol plané vers le lit et Chisame se précipita sur les tiroirs de vêtements dessous. Elle farfouilla pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, les vêtements voltigeant autour d'elle. Des petits tas se formèrent sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Puis elle s'occupa de ceux posés sur le lit au-dessus du sien. Elle monta dessus. Les tas continuèrent de grossir et quand elle eut balancé l'ensemble de ses habits, elle ne pouvait plus descendre du lit.

« Oups.»

Mais tout problème a toujours eu une solution: Chisame sauta dans l'immense océan de vêtements. Et tomba sur les fesses entre deux vagues.

«Aïe! »

Chisame se frotta le bas du dos en grognant et jeta un regard meurtrier aux responsables. Pour vengeance, elle ne les traita pas mieux qu'avant quand elle chercha la tenue adéquate, indispensable pour la suite.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre aujourd'hui? se dit-elle à haute voix. Tenue de collégienne de sortie? Ou extra ? Extra!! » décida-t-elle.

Ses débardeurs, jupes, pantalons décollèrent en désordre, à destination du mur d'en face sans possibilité de déployer leur train d'atterrissage. Ils s'écrasèrent comme des crêpes. Et peu prévoyante, Chisame ne vit pas qu'une gigantesque pile se formait. Assise par terre, sur un sol maintenant dégagé, elle venait de mettre la main sur LE vêtement et l'inspiration. I l s'agissait d'une veste à tout point de vue magnifique, ornée de franges et faite d'un tissu lustré imitant à la perfection l'épiderme bovin. L'image d'un western flotta dans la tête de Chisame.

« Il me faut ce pantalon! »

Prête à recréer une mini-tornade dans sa chambre, elle souleva, retourna, lança les affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Et elle aperçut soudain une jambe du pantalon. Elle tira dessus et le tissu marron vint à elle sans effort. Résultat: la pile de vêtements s'effondra sur elle. Une main s'agita sous une manche de pull. Chisame croulait sous le poids des habits.

« Homfffommfttt!! »

Après avoir échangé quelques coups de poing avec des pantalons et écartelé des chemisiers, Chisame émergea, la tête enfarinée. Une jupe avait décidé d'enlacer son cou et un décolleté de cacher ses cheveux. Elle les arracha et les jeta sur son lit.

« Il faudra vraiment que je m'occupe du rangement un de ses jours... » songea Chisame.

Chisame n'avait jamais véritablement rangé ses affaires, se contentant de balancer ses vêtements sur le deuxième lit et dans les tiroirs, en vrac. Et ça durait depuis qu'elle était à Mahora. La jeune fille estimait avoir d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Jugement qui aujourd'hui était peut-être en passe de changer, vu la concentration de mésaventures en une heure. Mais pour l'instant, le rangement irait au diable.

Sans prendre le temps d'aller à la salle de bain, Chisame se déshabilla et revêtit veste et pantalon. Une queue de cheval, un soupçon de rouge à lèvres et quelques accessoires, et le tour serait joué. Chisame adressa un sourire carnassier au miroir. Elle allait leur en faire voir!

« Flash! Flash! »

Chisame changea de pose. Elle avait à présent une main sur le rebord de son chapeau de cowboy. L'autre s'appuyait dans la cambrure de son dos. Elle fit son sourire carnassier le plus glamour.

« Flash! Flash! »

Un lasso dans une main, Chisame serra une vâche en peluche dans ses bras, le noeud du lasso autour du cou de la peluche.

« Flash! Flash! »

**oOooOooOo**


	2. Désenchantement

Chapitre 2:

Désenchantement

L'atmosphère de la pièce était fébrile. Des bourdonnements s'échappaient de divers appareils, assourdissants. Participants d'un concours imaginaire, les imprimantes crachaient un interminable flot de papier, les hauts-parleurs les accompagnaient d'un orchestre de stridulations, arbitré par le clignotement aveuglant des écrans. Les unités centrales ne cessaient d'émettre des bips à chaque opération entreprise et le ventilateur s'épuisait dans un fracas épouvantable à recycler l'air et le rendre plus frais. La chambre de Chisame Hasegawa n'offrait plus que le spectacle d'une usine industrielle en effervescence. Au milieu du fatras vomi par les imprimantes, la jeune fille s'affairait d'un poste à l'autre, tantôt à l'édition, tantôt à des manipulations plus techniques. Elle s'escrimait en cet instant à effacer le contour gênant d'une mouche, qui avait inopinément décidé d'entamer la carrière de modèle et pris la pose sur la lentille de l'objectif avant de succomber à l'éclair aveuglant du flash. Toujours est-il qu'elle jouait encore minutieusement de sa souris lorsque quatre sons troublèrent le relatif silence. Les trois premiers pouvaient correspondre à l'intermède annonçant le discours d'un responsable du Collège Mahora mais le dernier, moins musical, était l'expression d'un grognement mécontent.

« Saleté de ...! »

Une épaisse ligne rouge bordeaux barrait à présent l'ensemble de l'image à l'écran, défigurant la jeune fille au sourire éclatant de la photographie.

« A l'attention de toutes les classes féminines du Collège Mahora. Une préparation aux conseils de classe est organisée à 8h30 demain matin, avec vos professeur principaux respectifs. La première heure de cours de chaque classe est annulée. »

« Il ne manquait plus que ça! »

« Nous vous rappelons également que les bains seront de nouveau fonctionnels à partir de ce soir, 19 heures.»

Indifférente, Chisame nettoya la photographie et reprit sa tâche, tendue par la concentration. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle avait gommé la mouche indésirable mais aussi reconstruit à coup de pixels la partie auparavant cachée par le diptère. Lasse, elle s'affala contre le dossier de son fauteuil, en nage. Son regard se posa alors sur la masse de fibres végétales modifiées qui jonchaient le sol. Elle soupira, découragée. Cette imprimante défectueuse ne lui causait décidément que des problèmes même lorsqu'elle se trouvait en réparation chez un informaticien de sa connaissance. Dans un nouveau soupir, Chisame entreprit de rassembler les feuilles tombées des imprimantes. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à les munir d'un socle pour la réception des feuillets imprimés comme l'était cette fichue imprimante consacrée à l'impression de gros dossiers jusqu'à maintenant. Agenouillée, l'adolescente rassembla feuillet par feuillet, moitié lisant moitié triant, ce qui semblait être l'introduction à un tutoriel concernant « la façon révolutionnaire » de gérer un site internet.

Plus de trois cent pages passèrent entre ses mains avant qu'elle n'essuie la sueur perlant à son front, épuisée par ses tâtonnements et ses incessants déplacements. Elle resta assise quelques instants, ressentant le contrecoup de toute l'énergie dépensée. Puis elle songea qu'elle devait vérifier le fruit de son travail. Revigorée par cette pensée, l'apprentie informaticienne s'approcha avec un nouvel entrain d'un des ordinateurs. Elle pianota rapidement l'adresse d'un site, entra un mot de passe et se retrouva face à l'interface d'administration de son forum. Répondant au doux nom de « The Chu's forum », il lui permettait de contrôler régulièrement la popularité de Chu. Chu était une idole ou du moins une jeune starlette prometteuse, comme se plaisait à le penser Chisame. Mais Chu était surtout l'identité virtuelle de Chisame sur le net. Une identité qui n'était pas loin d'être son réel alter-ego, dans tous les sens du terme. Bien que cette nouvelle identité se fonde sur une vie différente de la sienne, Chu empruntait beaucoup à sa personnalité et de nombreux traits appréciés prenaient ainsi naissance dans celle plus tortueuse de la créatrice. D'ailleurs Chisame aimait le contact avec les membres de sa petite communauté qu'elle osait tout bas appeler ses fans. Aussi fut-elle ravie d'ouvrir une conversation avec le logiciel Messenger privé relié au forum. Ses amis affluèrent aussitôt.

Chu – Bonjour tout le monde! Est-ce que ça va?

Hiro – Depuis que notre rayon de soleil est arrivé, tout va bien!

Chu – Hiro, tu me fais rougir de plaisir. Je suis heureuse moi aussi de vous retrouver. Cette journée a été pénible.

Tôrisugari B – Oh! Raconte-nous.

Chu – Mais ce n'est rien!

Ice world – Mais si, au contraire! Les amis sont faits pour s'entraider.

Chu – Si vous insistez... Nous sommes en pleine période de révision,ici. En cours, chez nous... On retravaille sans cesse les parties du programme mal maîtrisées avec nos professeurs. Je ne vois presque plus que mes cahiers. --

Ice world – C'est sûr que ça doit vraiment être usant.

Chu – Ils rabâchent sans cesse des choses que je connais parfaitement alors j'essaie de me dire que travailler est nécessaire... Mais ça m'ennuie profondément quand même. TT

Hiro – Le génie est souvent incompris... (petit quart d'heure philosophe)

Tôrisugari B – Oui! Chu, tu es la meilleure et peu importe le reste!

Chu – Merci les gars!

Hiro – Tu devrais te détendre, Chu. Le stress dans le vide n'est jamais bon pour personne.

Tôrisugari B – Que dirais-tu d'un bain? C'est un bon relaxant.

Ice world – Tu ne nous avais pas parlé d'un onsen? Tu devrais y aller. C'est le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de choses.

Chu - Ce ne serait pas de refus mais il est en réparation depuis plus de quatre mois maintenant...

Tôrisugari B – C'est dommage. Mais, à défaut, il y a toujours la salle de bain.

« à partir de ce soir, 19 heures » La réouverture des bains avait été reculée semaines par semaines.

Chu – Oh, mais attendez! Je viens de dire une bêtise: ils ont annoncé la réouverture au micro tout à l'heure!

Hiro – Alors, Chu, vas- y! Ne te préoccupe pas de nous. Tu en as vraiment besoin.

Tôrisugari B- Oui.

Chu – Vous croyez?

Ice world – Oui.

Chu – C'est vraiment sympa à vous, les gars. Merci

Chu – A plus tard.

Chisame quitta la fenêtre de discussion. Elle hésita quelques secondes à scruter les statistiques du trafic de son forum. Finalement, elle abandonna et quitta le forum. Elle était beaucoup trop lasse et préférait se ranger à l'avis de ses amis internautes. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas saisi toute l'ampleur de la situation et surtout toute la vérité (car la collégienne, comme la majorité des filles du Collège Mahora, n'avait pas encore débuté ses révisions personnelles), la jeune fille avait tout de même subi les assauts révisionnels répétés de ses professeurs le matin même, suivis de près par une activité frénétique dans une température intenable qui faisait contraste avec celle, plus douce, du renouveau festif de la nature. Tout en songeant à cela, Chisame baissa les stores qui lui servaient de volets et entrouvrit la fenêtre. La température ambiante redescendrait ainsi à un niveau plus acceptable et surtout plus respirable. Sans plus attendre, elle fourra le nécessaire dans un sac informe et quitta la pièce en la verrouillant.

Arrivée au vestiaire, Chisame resta quelques instants pantoise. Elle n'était venue se baigner ici que lors des premiers mois de sa première année, jusqu'à l'instant où elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec une partie de sa première classe. L'enfant qu'elle était avait alors refusé de prolonger ses baignades dans ces lieux et elle avait ainsi renié depuis deux ans le plaisir que les bains procuraient à son corps. Même si elle n'était plus tout à fait la même aujourd'hui, Chisame gardait une animosité tenace doublée d'une rancune envers ses camarades. Maudissant intérieurement sa mauvaise mémoire des anciens lieux, l'adolescente tenta de se repérer dans le labyrinthe de casiers individuels qui s'étalait devant elle.

Son casier portait le numéro de sa place en classe et les sigles de sa classe « n°25, 2nd A ». Elle pouvait donc identifier son placard facilement. Il restait tout de même le hic de localiser l'emplacement des casiers attribués à sa classe et elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à s'adresser à l'une de ses camarades de classe. Il devait bien exister quelque part un plan sur un panneau pour les nouveaux venus. Et Chisame se sentit stupide. Juste à sa gauche, se trouvait le plan en question, annoté et coloré. L'analysant rapidement, Chisame se rendit sans encombre à son casier. Nouvelle expression d'ébahissement: il fallait un code. « C'est bien ma veine. » Elle faillit renoncer à son bain. Le souvenir de ses amis le lui interdisit. Elle essaya l'une des combinaisons les plus basiques qui soient, quatre zéros, et la porte s'ouvrit, déversant une montagne de bouteilles de shampoings sur une Chisame qui s'écroula sous le poids et la surprise. Celle-ci prit le parti de rire de sa mésaventure. Avec tout ce stock des mois précédents, elle n'aurait pas à s'en faire d'ici longtemps pour profiter de bains parfumés. Elle les balança en cadence dans les étagères de son placard, ajoutant à sa fatigue. Elle composa le code « CHU » et referma la porte. Une cabine maintenant. Elle se déshabilla en un tour de main, revêtant une serviette de bain à l'initiale C autour de sa taille. Un flacon de shampoing Mahora et une autre serviette sous le bras, elle se rendit aux bassins, fléchés. Elle opta pour un premier arrêt au grand bassin.

Elle avait décidé d'aller ensuite se détendre dans le bassin d'écume comme on le surnommait pour ses vagues plus vraies que nature. Il la revigorerait et elle pourrait terminer par le jacuzzi pour la requinquer de la froideur hivernale qui partait en lambeaux à présent que le printemps la perçait de ses rayons chaleureux. Attelée à ce programme si réjouissant, la jeune fille entra dans l'eau du premier bassin et entreprit de se délasser. Elle était là de se relaxer quand la minuterie s'éteignit. Chisame ne s'affola pas. Elle aimait prendre des bains et dans l'obscurité, elle avait l'impression de rejoindre l'univers libre et insondable de ses rêves. Elle n'y avait pénétré depuis tellement longtemps que ce fût une joie indescriptible pour elle. Quiconque l'aurait vue, assise là, seule dans les ténèbres, aurait remarqué le sourire empli d'innocence qu'elle arborait. Mais l'illusion se rompit subitement. La lumière se ralluma. Un groupe entra sous le gigantesque dôme. Et le sourire de Chisame disparut subitement de son visage. Les filles qui prenaient possession du bassin appartenaient à sa division. Ses poings se crispèrent. Qu'elle était bête de supposer que personne ne viendrait profiter des bains enfin accessibles! Tout enchantement disparu, Chisame nagea vers un palmier: il n'était pas question qu'on la prive une fois de plus de ce dont elle avait envie. Elle se retrouva ainsi, bien malgré elle, en position d'écouter discrètement les conversations de ces filles ahurissantes.

Le petit groupe se composait des jumelles Naritaki, Makie Sasaki et Sakurako Shiina, ce qui n'interpella absolument pas Chisame. Ces quatre-là étaient peut-être en effet les plus délurées et les plus énergiques d'une classe pourtant portée sur la folie. Chisame se renfonça dans l'ombre des larges feuilles de palmier. La méfiance face à ce type d'individu détraqué était toujours de mise. Makie et Sakurako semblaient d'ailleurs très agitées ce soir, les jumelles surexcitées en mouvement autour d'elles.

« Allez! Racontez! Ca s'est passé comment? les harcela Fumika, la cadette.

- Vous avez réussi à tenir vos rôles? questionna à peine plus posément Fûka. Sakurako? Makie? » Celles-ci éclatèrent de rire.

- On a eu un mal fou à rester sérieuses! raconta Makie tandis qu'un fou-rire, irrépressible, explosait dans sa gorge.

- Ils n'y ont vu que du feu! Makie et moi, la tante et la nièce! Sakurako, prise par le rire elle-aussi. Quand j'ai demandé à l'accueil d'appeler un taxi pour ma tante et moi... Ils se sont tous sérieusement empressés à nous satisfaire! Ils ont pris Makie pour une millionnaire... Nouvelle vague de rires.

- Et à l'hôtel! Madame ceci, madame cela... 'Tout sera fait selon vos désirs' ... 'Nous garantissons une attitude irréprochable de notre personnel, et nous faisons grand cas de la moindre offense à notre clientèle, aussi modeste soit-elle', l'imita Makie avec une voix grave et des plus respectueuses. Le directeur s'est joliment embrouillé à excuser la tâche de thé sur mon tailleur! Il y avait probablement beaucoup plus de motifs d'offenses que d'excuses correctes! » Eclat de rire.

Les jumelles étaient suspendues à leurs lèvres. Chisame tentait de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle entendait.

« Et le chauffeur de taxi. Les coups d'oeil qu'il te jetait! Je crois qu'il a du te faire une bonne dizaine de propositions! éclata Sakurako, à bout de souffle. Sans compter celles qu'il s'entraînait à faire dans le rétroviseur au-dessus de sa tête!

- Ils n'ont rien vu! Ils n'ont rien vu! chantonnèrent les jumelles et elles partirent dans leur éclat de rire si particulier, empli de malice.

- Et Sakurako? reprit Fûka.

- On a eu un peu plus de mal! admit celle-ci. Mon visage était trop poupon apparemment.

- Oui, et ta voix était trop difficile à contrefaire, continua Makie. Ca n'est pas passé inaperçu... dit-elle avec un ton de faux-regret.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a ri quand la concierge nous a poursuivi avec son manche à balai! Tout le déguisement se défaisait... » se souvint l'intéressée.

A ces mots, les jumelles rirent de bon coeur. Elles imaginaient probablement très bien les deux filles déguisées en mégères pour la deuxième partie de l'opération.

- 'Bonjour! Je souhaiterais visiter un vieil ami à moi, le professeur Tournesol. Un homme charmant et vénérable... Sakurako se composa un visage sérieux et pensif tout en souriant (de ses paroles) à un personnage imaginaire. N'est-il pas vrai?' Petit rire cristallin.

- Et vous, les jumelles? Elles cessèrent aussitôt de rire et de bondir autour des deux farceuses.

- Un véritable échec...

- ... la plus grosse honte de notre vie », acheva la plus jeune des jumelles, Fûka.

Les jumelles éclatèrent en sanglots. Leurs deux compagnes, prises de court, tentèrent de les consoler dans un second élan maternel. Mais, Fûka se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Makie, animée par un éclair de colère.

« C'est ta faute, Fumika! Si t'avais mis un costume normal, nous aussi on aurait réussi!

- Elle était très bien cette robe! Mieux que ton pantalon!

- C'est pas vrai! Elle était moche!

- Nan!

- Si! »

Les deux filles roulèrent au sol. En l'espace de deux minutes, elles s'arrachèrent mutuellement les cheveux, s'écrasèrent les pieds et s'offrirent de généreux et nombreux ématomes. La bataille faisait rage. Etrangement, Sakurako et Makie n'eurent pas le moindre geste pour les séparer, murées dans une impassibilité blasée. Et même si les disputes et bagarres entre les deux consoeurs étaient fréquentes et généralement sans conséquences, Chisame ne pût s'empêcher de s'indigner de cette attitude indifférente. Il ne viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'une personne sensée d'ignorer le spectacle de la violence quel qu'il soit. Mais la jeune fille dut réviser son jugement sur les quatre comparses: aucune d'entre elles n'avait jamais été (et ne serait probablement jamais) une personne à l'esprit sensé. Il aurait peut-être été beaucoup plus réaliste de les considérer comme des personnes au taux de folie anormalement élevé. « De vraies cinglées », avait-elle décrété dès la fin de la première semaine de sa deuxième année au Collège Mahora; une appréciation qui ne s'était pas, dès lors, démentie à ses yeux.

« Leurs enfantillages... Dignes de pauvres clichés! » pensa avec mépris l'adolescente.

Et ces jumelles, de vraies gamines. Elles auraient dû s'inscrire à l'école primaire au lieu de leur faire endurer leurs jérémiades à longueur de journée. Chisame pinça les lèvres. Il crevait les yeux qu'elles n'étaient pas matures. Leur conduite, ajoutée à celles de quelques autres, étendait son influence néfaste sur la réputation de la classe. Chisame n'entendait que trop les murmures devant leur salle, lorqu'il était question de la division 2.A . Elle en était là de ruminer sur son triste sort auprès de ces spécimens inconcevables quand elle entendit un cri de douleur suivi d'un autre, plus violent. Les jumelles avaient en fin de compte réussi à provoquer quelques dégâts. L'une, échevelée, avait un oeil poché gonflant à vu d'oeil tandis que la seconde la bouche ensanglantée sous l'impact du poing de sa soeur. Vacillante et sous le choc, elle répondit au visage de sa soeur d'une rage indentique avant de s'effondrer, la cheville foulée. Makie en profita pour en attraper une, estimant que le jeu avait cette fois assez duré. Sakurako fit de même et aida tant bien que mal une Fumika souffrante à s'appuyer contre elle. Une voix qui se voulait douce se fit alors entendre, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Il serait peut-être plus sage de les faire soigner à l'infirmerie. »

Toutes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait de prononcer ces mots ainsi que Chisame, plus intriguée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Le conseil avait été formulé par une jeune rousse nonchalament assise dans l'angle que formait un rocher imposant avec le rebord du bassin. Calepin ouvert, crayon à la main, elle feuilletait méthodiquement un périodique, poursuivant ce qu'elle avait interrompu quelques instants auparavant. Les quatre filles se resaisirent. Makie acquiesça et Sakurako guida les premiers pas de Fumika, boitillante, sur la trentaine de mètres qui les séparait des vestiaires. Celle-ci partit aussitôt en pleurnichements que Chisame trouva détestables et aussi peu dignes que ceux que sa jumelle prit parti d'ajouter sur son propre sort pour l'accompagner. Elle entendit vaguement le ton entre les deux fillettes se faire plus conciliant, occupées qu'elles étaient à améliorer les conditions de cette désagréable aventure. On proposa une robe plus ample et sans échancrures ainsi que des échasses dissimulées par une couche d'épiderme en latex. Chisame n'en sut pas plus car elle se rendit compte au même moment qu'elle n'avait plus aucun désir de bain. Chisame se leva brusquement, cognant de sa tête une branche du palmier, et quitta,excédée, le bassin dans le fracas assourdissant de l'eau. La rousse la suivit pensivement des yeux, machouillant son crayon.

**oOooOooOo**


End file.
